Flashbacks and Fixing Things
by Allie5
Summary: A blast from Harm's high school days suddenly re-enters his life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dude, these characters aren't mine. They are the creation of someone else. If they were mine, I'd be rich and be married to David James Elliot 'cause he wouldn't be able to resist me. Or something. But that's not the point. The point is don't sue me. :o)  
  
This is more of a mini-story than a real one. It prolly sucks . . . .but feedback on how to improve it would be awesome. Not Beta-ed (sp?) 'cause I don't have one for JAG fics, and as this will prolly be the only one I'll write, I don't think I really need one. But if the mistakes that I didn't find really bug you, than feel free to offer your services. *grin*  
  
1500 Zulu J.A.G. Headquarters  
  
"Who is that?" Gunnery Sargent Galindez asked Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. as he looked across the Bullpen at a young lady.  
  
"I have no idea." Harm replied, staring at her also. She was about 5'7, with dark blonde hair that was pulled back regulation-style. Her uniform was Navy; the bars informing them of her Lieutenant-Commander status, with wings pinned on above some decorations.  
  
"She's rather good-looking, isn't she?" Gunny said, taking in her not-too- fat-but-but-not-stick-thin figure. Her face had almost no make-up; she obviously had enough self-confidence not to have to wear it. not that she needed it. There were some traces of lip-gloss, but that was it. Harm felt chills go up his spine. There was something about this girl that was familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"What are you two so interested in?" Col. Sarah Mackenzie asked, her voice surprising them both. They averted their eyes from the new girl and turned to her guilty.  
  
"Nothing." Harm said, flashing his "fly-boy" grin.  
  
"Yeah, right. I've seen those looks on you guys before. Who's the person you're looking at?"  
  
"We don't know. She's this new chick-" Gunny started but was interrupted by Mac.  
  
"Chick?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am. She's this new woman at J.A.G."  
  
"Ahhh. Well, just remember, she's new so play nice, ok?"  
  
"Aw, you ruin all our fun." Harm joked, flashing another "grin."  
  
"Haha. Well, I gotta go look at the Henderson appeal. I'll see you guys around."  
  
"Bye Mac," Harm said, his attention drawn to the direction of Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's office, where the new officer had just exited. Her brown eyes roamed the room, almost as if searching for a friendly face. When they settled on him, he smiled at her.  
  
Now normally, his smile is enough to light up a room or make any woman melt. But, at the sight of him, her eyes widened in almost what looked like shock and her face turned red. She twisted on her heals and left the room. Harm couldn't believe it. 'What the hell was that all about?' He wondered. He also wondered if anyone in the room had what had happened. When he thought of the hurt look on her face, he again couldn't help but feel like her knew her from somewhere. He just didn't know where. When it was apparent that no one had seen what had happened, he decided to see if her could find this mystery woman and see what was going on.  
  
When he left the bullpen, he found her exiting the woman's bathroom, her eyes dark with hidden, dark memories.  
  
"Hi, Lieutenant. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb JR-"  
  
"I know who you are, Sir."  
  
"Um, ok.Well, uh, welcome to J.A.G."  
  
"You don't remember me, do you, Sir?"  
  
"Um, I can't say that I do-"  
  
"I figured you wouldn't. Your group never paid much attention to anyone like me, except when you were making their lives miserable." For just a moment, she let the respectful title drop.  
  
"My. What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, it's not important any more, Sir." She regained her composure. "It was uh, nice seeing you again, Commander."  
  
"Wait-" But he was cut off as she walked away. "What the hell was that all about?" 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
NancyErin: wow. Thank you. *grin* much appreciated. Hehe. Hope you stay with me . . . story's about six chapters long.  
  
DD2: your wish is my command . . . or something. Um . . . yea. Here's the next chapter lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Annebd: hehe, oops? Thanks for pointing that out to me . . . never gave it a thought, actually.  
  
Harmsgirl: *scratches her head* I'm sorry you found the fact that she had enough self-confidence not to have to wear make-up offensive.  
  
Marines_sis: here you are lol. More! thanks very much for the review!  
  
And I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but given the recent events in the show, this story is obviously AU. It could have taken place any time before season eight, when Gunny was still at JAG, and Harm wasn't working for the CIA.  
  
0330 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm was sitting in his apartment, trying to concentrate on a case where he was prosecuting a Gunnery Sargent for dereliction of duty. He was in the process of writing his opening statement, when he suddenly slammed down the file on the table in front of him.  
  
"Damn it. I wish I knew what she was talking about." He sighed. "There's no way I'm going to get anything done on this tonight. luckily it's not being tried until the day after tomorrow. what the hell did she mean by 'my group'? This doesn't make any sense. I don't even know her for God's sake.Lord, listen to yourself, Rabb. You sound nuts. Time to go to bed." He shook his head at himself, standing up from the couch. He walked through his apartment, flipping off lights and stripping at the same time, then threw his jeans and his shirt in a pile on the floor. He was soon asleep, and as he would soon find out, sleep was just the thing he needed to clear up this mystery.  
  
*Flashback to Harm's senior year in high school*  
  
"Hey, Raymond! Try to find Rabb before he leaves; I need to talk to him. Now."  
  
Derek Raymond finished dressing quickly and then went in search of the high school's Q.B., Harmon Rabb Jr. They had just finished a grueling two-and-a- half hour practice, and although most of the team had taken their time getting ready to go home, savoring the rare downtime, Harm had left in a hurry. Derek knew where he was - the school's library.  
  
Now the normal assumption would be that he was there to do research for an American History course or to look up a reference for a physics report. But neither of those would apply to Harmon Rabb Jr. Chances were, he was researching the only thing he ever researched - the Vietnam War. Derek was never sure why Harm was so interested in that war - whenever he asked his teammate about it, Harm just shrugged it off, suddenly needing to be somewhere else. Derek had let it drop long ago, but it was still strange.  
  
"Yo, Harm!"  
  
Harm quickly flipped shut the book he was reading, shoving it behind him among the other books. "What's up?"  
  
"Coach wants to see you before you jet. He's waiting in his office."  
  
"Thanks, Derek. Got any idea what it's about?"  
  
"No clue. But he sounded pissed."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
Derek shrugged. "Better not keep him waiting."  
  
Harm nodded, then disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Coach. What's up?"  
  
"Come on in, Rabb. Have a seat."  
  
"Better not; I have to get home. What's this about?"  
  
"Your grades. Do you realize you're failing three out of your six classes?"  
  
"Um.well, see-"  
  
"No excuses. You know that I can't keep kids on the team who don't keep their grades up. Now either find tutor who knows what they're doing in American History, math, and physics, or you're off the team."  
  
"Coach, you can't do this. I'm just having some hard times right now. I'll work harder, I swear."  
  
"Rabb, you heard me. The end of the marking period is three weeks away. If you don't bring those grade up to passing, I'm afraid you're going to have to be off the team."  
  
Harm left the room, slamming the door behind him. That's when he saw the answer to his prayers. Standing by the soda machine, waiting for her chance to use the phone beside it, was the smartest girl in his clases, and she also happened to have a nice streak that couldn't be shaken. Her name was Cassandra Thomas. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Marines_sis: thank you very much. *grin* here's more. I hope it continues to keep you reading!  
  
DD2: lol, unfortunately, there are not that many more...sorry. :oP but I hope you won't be too disappointed. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lisa Brown: I plan on it. *grin*  
  
sunchaser2: thankies. Here's more. hehe.  
  
0900 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm awoke slowly, as if being pulled out of quicksand. At first he wasn't sure what even was waking him, until the beeping of his alarm pierced his sub-conscious. He slapped it quickly, then lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He hadn't thought about that day in high school in a long time. But his mind had dragged it up from somewhere, and had presented it to him in the form of a dream. Cassandra Thomas. That who the new Commander was, and considering that, it was no wonder she reacted the way she did to him. He had asked for her help with school and she ended up helping him in his search for his dad. And he had repaid Cass by "helping" her lose her virginity. In the backseat of his car no less.  
  
"God Rabb, you're such an ass," He sighed, then half-smiled, remembering that those were the exact words she had said to him the next day when Harm had let the strict rules of high school society govern his relationship with her.  
  
On that fateful day, Harm had ignored her, and then she finally corned him after school. It wouldn't have been so bad had she not been crying. He said something to the effect that it would never work between them. blamed it on his search for his dad, not wanting to say that she had helped him with it more than she knew. It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it. The last thing she said to him was, "God Rabb, you're such an ass," and walked out of his life forever.  
  
Harm sighed, pulling himself out of the past. "Well, I have to get to the office someday today, and if I don't get up now, I won't have time to go on my run." He got out of bed, got dressed, and left for his ten mile run. But his mind was filled with other things, and he had only gone two miles before he headed back. He took a shower, had some yogurt with nuts, and was out the door in his clean uniform, dreading the day ahead of him.  
  
Little did he know, it was only going to get worse. But, as they say, every cloud has a silver lining somewhere. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Danielle - sorry I didn't catch you last time around! Thank you. :o)  
  
Kiwi - thank you hehe. Sorry, no harm/mac in this one. . . I'm a shipper though, but I just had to get this plot bunny out of my system . . . if any h/m bunnies come bite me, I'll see what I can do lol.  
  
Cathy F - thankies!  
  
Marines_sis - here you go lol. *grin*  
  
annebd - um. . . I believe I meant "cornered" lol. Sorry about that . . .i swear I re-read that chapter like six times lol. But I'm glad you're intrigued, despite my lack of proof-reading skills . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1120 Zulu JAG headquarters  
  
As soon as Harm got in, he headed for his office, discreetly looking around for the new Lieutenant. Not seeing her anywhere, he walked into his office, closed the door, and as he leaned his forehead against the cold glass, he sighed with relief.  
  
"Good morning, Sir."  
  
Harm closed his eyes briefly as he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see. "Good morning." His voice sounded strained as he turn around to face Commander Thomas. "May I ask what you're doing in my office?" He tried not to sound rude, but to his dismay that was certainly the way it sounded.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden informed me that he has no available offices at this point in time. Since you have one of the bigger ones, he told me you wouldn't mind sharing with me." Her voice informed him that she didn't like this at all.  
  
"Well, he's right, I do have one of the bigger ones. And no, I don't mind sharing. Cass."  
  
Commander Thomas stiffened. "It took you long enough to remember . . . Sir."  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"No, I don't think we do. We talked enough a long time ago. Look, I met Col. MacKenzie yesterday. I'm sure she would be more than willing to share her office with me. Sir." She spat out the title like a curse.  
  
" I honestly do not mind this arrangement. But I do think we need to talk-"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll see you around, Sir."  
  
Before Harm could open his mouth again, she had opened his door and left, closing it softly behind her. "Damn it. Dammit dammit dammit." He had blown it. Again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ma'am, may I talk to you?" Cass asked, as she peaked into the room.  
  
"Why, sure Commander. Come on in." Mac indicated a chair in front of her desk. "What's up? How do you like JAG? And it's Mac, not ma'am."  
  
"It's fine, uh, Mac. It seems like a nice place and all, but I don't have an office yet. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing one with me until they clean out a room or atleast find me a desk."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all. Casidy right?" She nodded. "But I thought the Admiral had told you Harm would share with you."  
  
"Well, he did, but-"  
  
"Harm didn't throw you out, did he?" Mac was only kidding, but when the look on Casidy's face didn't change, she began to wonder. "He threw you out?!"  
  
"No, of course not. The Commander and I sort of have a . . . uh . . . history. One that I don't care to repeat."  
  
Mac nodded, not really understanding, but it was obvious that the lieutenant didn't want to elaborate. "You can share with me. It's no problem."  
  
"Thank you so much, Ma'am. I promise I won't take up much space."  
  
Mac smiled. "That's no problem. I'll just clear out some room, and we can get you settled in here." 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
mara-rabb: *blushes* you know what, you're right. I was honestly just using it as a way to move the plot along for this next chapter, and I never even gave that a thought. Send my apologies to your husband, who I apparently horrified with my oversight, and thank you for pointing that out to me.  
  
DD2: lol, I'll try. :oP no promises, though. . . .my poor Lord of Rings fic hasn't been updated in two months, so writing a new story isn't looking very good right now . . . forgive me.  
  
Marines_sis: *smiles* thank you very much. You flatter me.  
  
0115 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Part of him wanted to call Bud and have him find Cass' number, but the other part of him was telling him to leave it alone.  
  
A knock on his door startled him, and he walked over. A glance through the peephole told him who it was quickly, and he sighed inwardly, not really wanting company. Another knock sounded, more insistent this time, and he reluctantly opened the door.  
  
"Hey Mac," He said, after he had opened the door.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. Come on in." He stepped aside and let her in. "What's up?"  
  
"What's your history with the new Commander?"  
  
"We had a thing back in high school that didn't end very well." He had never discussed his high school years with Mac because he hated the person he had been back then, and didn't want her to know the man he was during that time period.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sighing loudly, he hedges for a few moments before finally opening his mouth. "I was having some problems in my school subjects. The football coach told me that unless I got my grades back up, he would have to kick me off the team. I asked her for help, and we eventually grew closer as time went on, and I ended up telling her about my dad and my search for him. She helped me find the information that led me over there after I had graduated."  
  
"Wow. That doesn't sound so bad. . . .it actually sounds like a good relationship for you." Almost points out the failures he's had since, but something in his eyes stops her. Only says softly, "So what happened?"  
  
"I had been driving her home from a study secession at my house when I decided to take a detour to a popular make-out spot. My intentions were good; I just wanted to talk. But talking somehow lead to us screwing in the backseat."  
  
"Harm!"  
  
"Oh, it gets better." His face and voice was pained. "The next day, I ignored her. My 'group' looked down on 'nerds' like her, and I knew I couldn't be seen around her and still keep my rep." He couldn't even believe what he was saying, let alone admitting it to Mac. He sighed tiredly, sitting down on a stool next to his counter, rubbing his face. "She finally caught up with me after school, and I knew there was no way to avoid it. I made up a flimsy excuse as to why we couldn't continue to see each other, and that was it."  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr., that was a horrible thing you did to her! What in the world was wrong with you back then?"  
  
He sighed again, examining the counter top. "Now can you see why I never talked about those years before? I despise who I was back then, and I'm certainly not proud of what I did. But I'm afraid that she won't listen to reason-"  
  
"Harm, you hurt her. Reason has nothing to do with anything when a broken heart is involved. Talking to her in the office is going to do nothing. You need to try to contact her outside of JAG."  
  
"That's all well and good, but I don't have the slightest idea where she lives-"  
  
"Call Bud, I'm sure he'll know."  
  
He glared at her, not bothering to admit that he had the same thought, only sighing in resignation when she handed him the phone. He pushed the memory button that the Robert's home phone number was programmed on, and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, Bud, its Harm . . . uh, yeah, I'm fine . . . look, do you have the home number and address of Commander Thomas?. You do? Could I bother you for it?" Harm took the piece of paper and the pen that Mac was holding out to him and wrote down her number and address. "Thanks Bud. Say hello to little A.J. for me. Bye."  
  
"Now, call her up and make sure she's there. Tell her you're going to see her, and don't take no for an answer."  
  
"Mac-"  
  
"Harm, I am not going to work with either of you until you can at least be in the same room without feeling uncomfortable. And hey, you never know. You're a different man now. . . a very different man. I'll see you at work tomorrow, where I will be expecting a full report." She winked at him, and was gone, leaving him to figure out where he was going to get the courage to go to her door and knock. Sure, he had faced the KGB and Cuban dictators and ex-DSD members, most of the time without even flinching. But ex-girlfriends, especially angry ex-girlfriends, were a different ball game. On another planet. Far, far away. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Well, this is the last chapter. Like I said in the beginning, this is really short. . . . I will try to write another one, as people really seemed to like this one (thank you all for the wonderful reviews), but I couldn't even begin to tell you when. Please forgive.  
  
Cathy F: here's the next chapter lol. Thank you. :o)  
  
Marines_sis: I'm really glad you liked it so much! Thank you for all your awesome reviews.  
  
mara-rabb: lol, I'm glad you like it, and thanks for explaining about your hubby. Silly men; they'll never understand us. Hehe . . .  
  
starryeyes10: thankies. *grin*  
  
0220 Zulu South of Union Station  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Lieutenant Thomas came out of her daze at the sound at her door. Ever since she had come home from the office, she had been sitting on the couch, in the same spot, thinking about the one man who she had vowed never to think about again a long time ago. She glanced at her watch. "Eleven o'freaking clock! Who the hell could this be?" She uncoiled herself, and stretched a little bit - her muscles were stiff. "Who is it?"  
  
"If I tell you, you might not want to open the door."  
  
Her heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She recognized it immediately; she would know his voice anywhere.  
  
"What do you want, Sir?" She was tired, and in no mood to get into another fight.  
  
"I would like to talk to you face to face instead of through this door."  
  
"Well, what if I don't want to see your face . . . Sir."  
  
"Would you stop with this 'Sir' stuff and let me in? Please?"  
  
Casidy was startled. His voice actually sounded pleading. He really wanted to talk to her. "Oh, all right." She undid the lock on the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.  
  
"Thank you, Cass."  
  
"Haven't had anyone call me that in awhile. Come in." She stepped aside, closing the door after he entered the main room.  
  
"That's too bad, it suits you." He replied, softly.  
  
Casidy smiled stiffly. "Please ignore the mess."  
  
Harm looked around the room. Mess? What mess? Her shoes were to the right of the door, and her jacket was thrown on the couch, but other than that, nothing was out of place. "Do you ever change out of your uniform?"  
  
"Oh." It seemed as though it had just dawned on her that she was still wearing it. "Uh, yea, but . . . I had a lot of things on my mind, and when I came home, I guess I just forgot that I was wearing it."  
  
"Ah." He smiled gently. "Do you wanna get changed or something?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm fine." She said tightly.  
  
'This was a mistake.' He thought. Just as he was about to suggest that they forget about him every coming to her apartment, she said the last thing he expected.  
  
"Do you ever think about me?"  
  
Her voice was small and timid.  
  
"I never forgot you." He hedged, not wanting to tell her the truth.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Before he could reply, she took a deep breath, and said, "Becauseivethoughtaboutyoualmosteveryday."  
  
"Uh. excuse me?"  
  
"God damn it. Because I've thought about you almost every day." She repeated. " 'I wonder what Harm's doing right now.' 'I wish Harm was here, he'd know what to do.' 'Harm was always so nice to me-' " She stopped and let out a huge sob, as she slid down the wall. "Why the hell did you leave me.forget about me?"  
  
Harm was speechless. He stared at her stupidly for a few seconds, then sat down next to her, drawing her shaking figure into his arms. Not sure of what else to do, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Cass." He spoke into her hair, "I'm so sorry."  
  
She made a half-hearted motion to push him away, but she didn't really mean it. She was so tried from holding all those emotions in that she didn't have the strength to do it even if she wanted to. It felt so good to be held by him again; it was just as she had remembered it in high school. Sweet and warm and loving.she could just sit there all night in his arms and not care.  
  
"I did forget about you," He admitted, softly. "But now I know what a damn fool I was. I was beyond stupid. If it helps any, I have never been able to recapture what I had with you."  
  
"Do you really mean that, Harm?" Cass asked, looking up at him, searching his eyes for deception.  
  
"Yes, I really do."  
  
Cass sighed, and then smiled, burrowing back into his arms. After a few moments, her voice came through, muffled by his chest. "I'm going to have to transfer somewhere else, aren't I."  
  
Harm smiled slightly, still speaking into her hair. "We'll worry about that tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"OK." Cassandra tipped her head up and kissed him again, her smile soft. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Me too, Cass. Me too."  
  
The end. 


End file.
